Elastomers per se have become increasingly useful for a wide range of commercial applications. For example, it is believed that certain elastomers are now being employed in the automobile industry as attachments to autobody panels as rust inhibitors or for sound attenuation. While the known elastomers are apparently useful for their intended purpose in association with relatively small objects such as autobody panels, larger objects pose unique considerations which must be addressed.
By way of a non-limiting example, in order to fill a large void between two substrates with an energy absorbing elastomer, the elastomer employed must have a relatively slow gel time in order to coat the entire surface prior to curing. Further, the energy absorbing elastomer may need to be relatively lightweight and hydrophobic particularly in environments where high levels of condensation normally occur. Preferably, the energy absorbing elastomer employed will have excellent adhesion, wear resistance ductility and will exhibit nominal shrinkage.